Of Music Sheets and Camera Films
by jychan
Summary: Chinen-chan, I hate waiting." Fuji said as Miki bit her lower lip. Fuji was never the type to wait. A sequel to "Of Pianos and Cameras" FujixOC


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis! A sequel to Of Pianos and Cameras

* * *

_**Of Music Sheets and Camera Films  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chinen Miki was absolutely tired.

Very much tired.

She had to handle lots and loads of troubles just because of a single Music Sheet.

You might be asking why a single sheet would bring much exhaustion to the aspiring pianist?

The answer is simple. She had to encounter a demanding Club President, a countless number of fangirls, a glare from the Principal, a never-ending line in the Canteen for the Xerox Machine, and last but not the least, the wrath of Fuji Syusuke.

She sighed at the last part.

It all started when the said heroine was about to go home when the Music Club President told her to get a xerox copy of a Piano Sheet, namely Andante by Beethoven. Why a copy of a very simple piece is what Miki so puzzled with. And since the President of the Music Club was not so demanding, just a bit insistent, heck, he gave Miki a generous amount of 15 minutes to finish it all.

And so, Miki had to rush, and when I mean rush, it means she ran as if someone was after her life. And off, she ran towards the Canteen when she had realized that there were fangirls storming all over the place because a particular _cocky brat_ Tennis Club Regular just had to go to the Canteen as the water fountain nearest to the Tennis Courts was out of order.

And so, she had to struggle and struggle from the grasp of the eerie fangirls, which was successful after 5 minutes. And so, she was left with 10 minutes more and she ran and ran when she heard a voice,

"No running inside the Canteen."

She turned around to see the Principal. The Principal had just happened to pass by and see her running inside the Canteen, which made Miki's jaw drop. Literally.

"Principal!"

"Even if you're a Music Prodigy, Chinen-san, you still have to follow rules."

"Yes. I know, Principal. But I was in a-"

"No excuses, Chinen-san. Unless you want to do Community Service, that is. Now, go off now. And no running. Is that understood?"

The Principal made it clearer than ever that Miki had no chance to talk back nor make an excuse. And so, the said girl just sighed, but nodded,

"Yes, Principal. Utsurei shimasu."

She said as she left and walked fast. She had no choice but to walk fast as she cannot run towards the Xerox Machine or she will have to do Community Service, which consisted of her, cleaning the school grounds. And that was not desirable.

She was almost near to the Xerox Machine when she noticed that there was a long line of people,

"Excuse me. Would this be a line for the Xerox Machine?"

She asked a girl, who was lining up,

"Yes. Apparently, it is. You'll have to wait your turn for your notebook, though."

Notebook? She was dumbfounded and she just realized that next week was exams, which was why people had to line up to photocopy their friends' or classmate's notes or they will have a very bad score for next week's exams.

_K'so. _She cursed inwardly as she stared at the long line. Hopefully, it won't be as long as it seems. _Ugghhhh_, she groaned as she looked at her wristwatch only to find out that she had 7 minutes left.

Luckily for her, the other Xerox Machine was working and she ran towards it and made a Xerox Copy with the piece,

"Hey! We were first in line over here! We're supposed to be the one who'll be the first one to use over there!"

She heard the protests, but paid no heed to it anyways. After all, she was Chinen Miki. The girl who doesn't pay much attention to her surroundings, as long as it doesn't get in her way, that is.

She finally made a copy of Andante and she rushed, yes, rushed with all her might, as there was only 3 minutes left, back to the Music Room where the President of the Music Club should be waiting for the copy.

She looked at her wristwatch and found out that it was 5:30 in the afternoon.

_Oh no._ She groaned as she closed her eyes and stopped for a moment.

She was so going to be killed by the resident tensai of Seigaku, none other than, Fuji Syusuke.

The reason is that ever since, Miki realized that the said brunette was a neighbor of hers, it seems that the said tensai would go home with her as she would go home late as well, due to practices for incoming Concours, performances or recitals. And so, it became a habit that the two of them would go home together.

Now, there were the fangirls. Yes, Fuji Syusuke's fangirls. But since it is Miki that we are talking about, she paid no heed to those glares, glances, gossips, nor anything that fangirls would do to her. Sometimes, being ignorant has its quirks.

"Kaichou!"

She called for the President as she went in the Music Room, only to find a note:

**Chinen,**

**I have found another copy of Andante. So, although I told you to get a Xerox Copy, I don't need it anymore. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. See you tomorrow.**

**President**

As a person find the note, he/she would be totally angry at the President. But then again, this is Miki whom we are talking about.

"Ah. He should have just texted me or told me. Oh well, I'll be keeping this copy then for future purposes, perhaps. I'll be totally fried by Fuji-san."

She grumbled as she took her bag and left the Music Room, the Andante Piano Sheet on her other hand. She walked throughout the corridors and down the stairs. And finally, was already out of the Main Building.

And there he was. Fuji Syusuke. Leaning on the gate, waiting for somebody, none other than Chinen Miki.

"Saa, Chinen-chan. You're late."

He said as he flashed a smile.

Miki stopped on her tracks. That was bad. It was not Fuji's usual smile, but Fuji's smile whenever he's annoyed, pissed, angry or whatsoever. She swallowed before she went ahead, going near the Tennis Club Regular.

"Gomen ne. I had to do an errand by Kaichou. I had to get a copy of Andante. And then, I found out that he already found another copy. How unlucky."

Miki apologized as Fuji chuckled,

"It's rude to laugh, you know. I'm just quite disappointed since Kaichou didn't bother to text me or whatsoever."

She added as the two started to walk out the gates,

"So, I hope you're not angry at me anymore. Seeing as well, that you've chuckled a while ago."

She said as Fuji stopped on his tracks,

"Fuji-san?"

"I'll be lying if I say that I'm not OK with you anymore, especially since I'm walking with you already..."

Fuji said as Miki asked,

"So, if you're still angry with me, then you'll go ahead, then?"

"Probably. Anyways, there's still lingering question on my mind though."

"Hmmm?"

"Chinen-chan, I'd like to ask."

"Go on."

"What are we?"

Miki bit on her lower lip upon Fuji's question.

It was just the question that she was worried Fuji would be asking her. After all, why does she have to confirm it herself? She kept on thinking that probably Fuji would know that himself. After all, he was the tensai! Not her! She was just a music prodigy. Nothing else aside from Music. But a tensai, it applies to everything. She shook her head upon Fuji's question,

"That question was bothering you for a while?"

Miki asked as Fuji nodded and said,

"So, what are we really?"

Miki closed her eyes and sighed,

"That, I have no idea. You're supposed to know it yourself since you're the tensai. Not me."

She replied as she eyed on Fuji, who opened his eyes, which surprised Miki,

"I have some thoughts, but I'm afraid that I might be wrong."

A slight strong wind passed by as Miki's hair swayed around,

"So, you're afraid that you're wrong?"

"Hmmm... Probably. I'm not sure."

"It's a yes or no question, Fuji-san."

"But I guess, when it's this question, you don't have to see it in a black and white way."

Miki sighed and massaged her forehead,

"Fuji-san, what I can just say is that, you're a person who I probably trust so much."

"Probably?"

"No, I mean. You're a person who I trust so much."

"Is that all, Chinen-chan?"

"As of the moment, I'm not sure though. But for sure, you're a person who I trust so much that I would trust my safety and life with you as we walk with each other going home each day."

"I'm afraid that you should try to figure it out soon, Chinen-chan. I'm a person who hates waiting."

"So, in short, you have no patience?"

"Apparently."

Miki scratched her head as they arrived in front of their houses,

"I guess this is where we part, Fuji-san."

"I suppose. Ja, Chinen-chan."

"Mata ashita."

She was surprised when no one responded, but she shrugged it off as the said person might have gone inside his house.

* * *

The next day came and as usual, Miki came from her Practices, rushing outside of the Building, as she would be going home with Fuji again as always. She ran going to the gate, just in time for the Tennis Regulars to finish their Practices as they exited the Tennis Courts,

"Miki-chaaan!"

Kikumaru Eiji's voice rang as he went near the prodigy,

"Eiji-san! Is Fuji-san finished already?"

Miki asked as Eiji nodded and pointed at Fuji, who was about to go outside the Gates,

"Fuji-saaan!"

She called on the said person, but was surprised when the said person did not turn around,

"Fuji-san?"

She murmured as Fuji went on without her,

_"I'm afraid that you should try to figure it out soon, Chinen-chan. I'm a person who hates waiting."_

She remembered Fuji's words from yesterday as she bit her lower lip,

"But then, I'm not sure about it yet..."

"Miki-chan, are you OK?"

Eiji asked as Miki nodded,

"Would you want to go get some ice cream?"

"Ah. Sure. Of course."

She replied as she perked up and gave a smile to Eiji.

* * *

Kikumaru Eiji and Chinen Miki were sitting down in the Ice Cream Parlor when Eiji kept quiet and suddenly asked,

"Miki-chan, did something happen between you and Fujiko?"

Miki choke on her ice cream on what Eiji asked,

"Excuse me?"

"Did something happen between you and Fujiko?"

"Ah. There's none, of course! Why would you ask?"

"Miki-chan! You're lying to me!!!"

"..."

Miki remained silent at Eiji's reaction as the other guy was dumbfounded,

"So, something really happened?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm not sure of my feelings for him yet. I don't want him to rush me all of a sudden. I want to take things slow. I'm very ignorant, I know. But it's normal for people to stay on their own pace."

Miki replied as she closed her eyes,

"But do you like being around with Fuji?"

"Of course, I do. Otherwise, why would I go home with him always?"

"Do you want to be with him forever?"

"Huh?"

Miki looked at Eiji whose facial expression was serious, and when I say serious, it's as serious as Tezuka's face.

"... Yes."

"So, you got your own answer, Miki-chan. Only you could solve it alone. And you did! Congratulations, Miki-chan! Now, go to the camera shop and tell him that!"

"Camera shop?"

Miki asked as Eiji nodded,

"Nnn! Fujiko might be there, buying some films!"

"Of course! Arigato, Eiji-san."

Miki said as she stood up from her sit, threw the tissue paper from her ice cream and ran to wherever that Camera shop was. As far as she knew, she had to look for Fuji and tell him of all the realizations that she finally knew and learned. She had to say sorry to him for her being too ignorant towards him and her feelings towards him.

"Fuji-san!"

She called as soon as she caught sight of the brunette boy,

"Ara, Chinen-chan. Doushite?"

He asked as Miki sighed in relief,

"It really is Fuji-san."

She said as she hugged him,

"Chinen-chan?"

"Hai. I do. Hai. I do. I now realize them. I now know them."

"Them what?"

Fuji asked as our heroine blushed in a familiar shade of red,

"You know, my feelings towards you."

She replied as she looked away,

"I know, I've been too ignorant about you and your feelings. Heck, even towards my feelings. And then, I realized with Eiji-san's help, that is. That I want to be with you forever. Even if you're annoying sometimes. Even if you love teasing me or whatsoever."

Miki said as Fuji laughed at what she said,

"So, you're OK with me teasing you?"

"Well, no. But then, if it's you, then I guess I'm OK with it. Slightly."

She replied as she released him from her hug while the two of them held hands the entire night,

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Hai."

"It's the first time that we're going home as a couple."

"Ah hai..."

Miki said as she blushed.

"Might as well take a photo of you."

"Iaadaaaa!"

* * *

jychan: Muhahaha! A sequel... Fufufuufhahahhaa! Finally... ROFLMAO... thanks to the people who made reviews and favorited its predecessor!!!


End file.
